


Day One Hundred Twenty-Five || Small Town

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [125]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With Hinata now given (begrudging) permission by Hiashi, she can finally start a pokémon journey of her own, alongside her best friend Sasuke as he challenges the gym leaders of Kanto.





	Day One Hundred Twenty-Five || Small Town

“So...where do you want to go first?”

Sasuke can’t help a grin as Hinata looks the map over. While she’s familiar with Kanto’s geography, this is a rather important day.

It’s been several months since he caught her a Goldeen. Since then, she managed to keep it a secret from her father...until he caught her showing the water type off to the trainers in the Cerulean gym.

Needless to say...it wasn’t pretty. Hiashi was furious. But thankfully, the current gym leader - Neji’s mother - stepped in. Once she learned that her brother-in-law had been actively keeping Hinata from pokémon, she rallied on him with her stern ways and managed to back him down. Pointing out her son and his accomplishments - and his safety thus far - she argued back any paranoia he had about the creatures and their relation to his wife’s passing.

So - begrudgingly or not - Hiashi agreed to let her keep the Goldeen.

As soon as Hinata told Sasuke...he had made up his mind. He was taking her on a journey.

True, Hinata doesn’t have high aspirations like most trainers: to battle the eight regional gym leaders and then face the Elite Four and Champion. Rather, she simply wants to travel with her pokémon, and see if - maybe - she can add some more of them to her team.

Because ever since Sasuke caught her her first...she’s been itching to have more.

“Someday...maybe I’ll run the gym like my mother did,” she’d mused in her letter to him. “But first, I’d have to get a good team! And get stronger!”

So, Sasuke actually traveled up with his own fledgling team to Cerulean to ask Hiashi’s permission in person: to let him take Hinata on a tour of Kanto while he himself would battle the gym leaders and attempt to take the title.

The question had hung in the silence for what felt like forever. Hiashi stared at him with squinted, evaluating eyes. Then grilled him. What was his team? How much training did he have? Was he really a gym leader’s son? What did Fugaku think about all this?

It’d been exhausting, but Sasuke’s held back his sometimes-steely temper...and eventually, managed to convince him.

They decide to leave from Fuchsia, and Sasuke lets her pick the first destination.

“Um…” There’s a sheepish pause. “I...I-I’ve only ever been to Fuchsia besides Cerulean, so...I’m not sure…”

“Anything that jumps out at you!”

Eyeing the various routes, Hinata traces them with a finger. “I think...I’d like to go here.”

Leaning over the map to look, Sasuke perks a brow. There…? “...okay. It’s just up the docks from here! But uh...it’s a pretty small town.”

“T-that’s okay! I think I’d like to start small. And...maybe we can find more water types in the ocean on the way!”

“Okay! My big brother is letting me borrow his pokédex, so we can check what’s there when we get there!”

Lavender Town...not what he expected her to choose. Sasuke has to wonder if she knows the darker side to the eastern town. But, in some ways, it’s a good choice: they can head west to Saffron, and then either south to Vermillion, or further west to Celadon without much difficulty.

Rolling up the map, Sasuke sticks it back into his pack. “So...think you’re ready to go?”

“I...I guess so.” She looks over her shoulder at her own backpack. “I tried to go light, but...also have everything I need!”

“We can always buy some supplies in the towns if we have to - when you battle another trainer, if you win, you get some money!”

“O-oh! Well...I don’t know if I’m good enough to battle…”

“We can practice with some wild pokémon first! And I can always help you out, too.”

“So, heading out?”

The two preteens turn to spy Itachi coming to see them off, alongside one of the Safari Zone’s younger employees...the latter of which makes Sasuke pout ever so slightly.

“Mhm!” Hinata chirps in reply, not noticing her companion’s expression. “We’re gonna go to Lavender Town first!”

That raises the older brother’s eyebrows. “...I see. Quite a few fishermen hang out along the docks, so be careful. They enjoy a good battle to test their new catches.”

“It’ll be okay,” Sasuke rebukes, expression a bit aloof. “I’m sure Ivysaur can handle them just fine.”

The elder pair exchange a glance, but don’t argue. “Ne, Hinata-chan,” Itachi’s companion offers with a smile. “I got you a few things to start your journey! A few potions, some pokéballs, and a revive!”

Expression alight, Hinata accepts, looking to the bag of goodies with starry eyes. “Oh...thank you!”

“All right you two, be safe,” Itachi offers. “Remember, if anything goes wrong, send me a letter, and I’ll fly to you and make sure you’re all right.”

“We’ll be fine, aniki,” Sasuke insists.

“I’m sure...but it never hurts to have a backup plan, hm?”

“I guess...c’mon, Hinata-chan. We better get started before it gets too late in the morning.”

“O-okay!” Jogging to catch up as he leaves, she waves over her shoulder. “Bye! See you guys soon!”

Itachi just sighs softly. While he knows his brother to be of sound judgement...he’s also often a victim of his pride and haughty temper. He can’t help but hope neither of those traits will land them into trouble. Especially with Team Rocket still about…

The little pair, however, don’t seem nearly so daunted as they head east before they can reach the docks that head up north toward Lavender. Glancing to Hinata, Sasuke hesitates before asking, “So, uh...what do you know about Lavender Town, Hinata-chan?”

“Not too much. Why?”

“Well…” He itches the rear of his neck. “...it, uh...it has a really big pokémon cemetery. Just so you know.”

“Oh...yes, I knew that.”

He jolts a bit in surprise. “You did?”

“Yes...it’s...part of why I want to go there.” Hinata gazes somberly ahead. “...that’s where my mother’s team was put to rest. And...I-I want to go visit them. I’ve never had the chance.”

...Sasuke finds himself unsure what to say.

“But thank you for warning me.” She manages a hint of a smile. “...I appreciate it. You l-looking out for me.”

“Oh, uh...yeah. C’mon, we better pick up the pace, or we won’t make it before dark.”

“Mhm!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the LONGEST weekend, so I'll be brief.
> 
> More pokes! I need to do more of this crossover, tbh - it's so cute x3 Looks like out little heroes can finally give their own journey a chance - how will it go? Time will tell!
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading. Time for sleep =w=


End file.
